


shitty idiots

by incensuous



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, PWP i'm sorry, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/pseuds/incensuous
Summary: Ayato tries to prove he doesn't care about her anymore. Really.





	shitty idiots

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post on tumblr. takes place during s1 when ayato and crew kidnap ken. really appreciate any and all comments!

When his underlings and Yomuri made their escape with the ridiculous Kaneki fellow in a bag, Ayato told them he had some personal business to take care of, glancing at his sister, and that he’d be back at headquarters soon.

Ayato stared down at Touka, nearly unconscious on the floor, and briefly wondered if in the years he’d left her, his beloved aneki had found a lover or even a boyfriend. Did he care? Surely, he didn’t.

So he wasn’t sure what to make of his actions when he callously hauled her to her feet, after convincing himself he didn’t care if there was already someone who had the pleasure of fucking his sister yet.

He stared down at the face resembling his own, while she gathered her bearings. How funny, he pondered. When he left, he’d barely been eye-level with his sister, but now he easily towered over her. He carded nimble fingers through her matted hair, shorter than his own.

“Still a tomboy, aneki?” he murmured, trying to sound condescending enough to assure her and himself there was no affection, none at all, seeping into his voice.

“What do you care?” Touka glared up at her younger brother, but there was no true bite to her words, like always. Never, not for Ayato.

He smirked, his eyes lidded in that perpetual way of his. “You’re right. I don’t.”

And he chanted to himself, _don’t care don’t care don’t care I don’t care_ , even as he swooped down and crushed his lips against hers. It was all teeth and searing heat and he was fighting her with his mouth and neither of them were surprised when she rose to the challenge and fought back, even in the state she was in.

He had her pressed firmly against walls smeared with blood; some of it her own, and none of it his.

When they parted abruptly, he found her eyes roaming over his face. He inhaled deeply, the pungent aroma of gore lacing every breath.

“You’ve grown a lot, Ayato,” she whispered, sounding almost soft.

He scoffed. Was that really all she had to say?

Touka narrowed her eyes up at him, after observing his outfit, and gave a smirk, all too familiar. “But, are you still trying to prove something with this?” She reached up with a hand to tug at his earring. He also didn’t miss the lingering, almost amused glances over his black hoodie and ripped jeans.

He minutely winced at the abuse on his piercing and in response, he grabbed her hand to slam against the wall. “You’re such an idiot, aneki.” And he didn’t want to hear her talk anymore so he continued kissing her, hard enough her lips would bruise with his tongue battling hers, all the while pressing his hard body into her softer frame.

He was more muscular than she’d remembered. In the back of her mind, Touka yearned for her old brother again—the one who was scared of bugs and swore to protect and listen to her. But, she acquiesced, with her one free hand braced against his now broad shoulder as he impetuously grabbed at her hips, she still loved this new brother of hers all the same because he was still Ayato.

“We’re both idiots,” Touka managed to whisper in response when he leaned back, panting raggedly.

He didn’t respond verbally, instead violently pulling a chunk of her hair to tilt her head. Ayato left open-mouthed, wet kisses all over her neck, making his way down to her collarbone. When his lips found resistance in the form of an innocent collared shirt, he tore it open to suck harshly on her bare skin, just above her heart. Pushing aside her bra, he moved to greedily suckle on her pert nipple while his hand roughly teased her other breast.

Touka’s hand left his shoulder to grasp at his wild tresses. “Your hair is so long,” she commented breathlessly, while her eyes remained closed. “But still so messy.”

How could he tell her he wanted her to shut the hell up? He stretched his mouth wide and bit down harshly onto her shoulder and she shouted in surprise. Feeling his sister’s warm body encased in his grasp, her sweet blood filling his mouth, and her scent invading his nose made him lose all sense of rationality.

His long fingers made quick work of the tights covering her thighs, tearing them to shreds, after rucking her stupid uniform skirt up around her waist.

Ayato pushed his own jeans down past his ass and without even checking to see if his aneki was ready for him, he forcibly lifted her leg, and thrust his hips, sheathing his hard length inside her completely. Touka inhaled sharply, her walls stretching to accommodate. All Ayato could focus on was how warm and tight his sister felt around him, letting out a low groan.

He pondered the irony that even his sister, so harsh and cold, had such silky soft inner walls. Touka moaned lowly against his earlobe and Ayato realized belatedly, through the foggy pleasure overloading his senses, he had met little resistance when he plunged in her—she’d been just that wet.

“You’re such a fucking slut, idiot aneki,” he growled against her collarbone, mostly because he didn’t want to look at her face or he’d lose it. “So wet for your own brother.”

In response, Touka haphazardly tugged at his messy hair, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tightened her leg around his hip. “Shut up, shithead,” she responded harshly before clamping her teeth on his ear eliciting a low grunt, while bucking against him.

Ayato wildly pounded into her, with his arm securely wound around her waist to hold her steady. He lifted his head ever so slightly to peer into her face—all flushed and sweaty because of _him_. “Aneki,” he called out, uncharacteristically softly, just as he bucked erratically before he came deep within Touka in long, violent spurts.

She shuddered as she felt her own climax sweep through her body, pulsing through her veins. Touka moaned softly, feeling the warmth fill her.

Panting, the younger brother held her tightly as the two of them rode out their orgasm. With a few last shallow pumps, he then slipped out of her, his cum mixing with her own.

Touka expected him to rip away immediately and leave her alone, all over again. But after all these years, it seemed Ayato had become insatiable in all things, including her. Instead, her brother leaned back just enough to spin her around, pulling her ass towards him. She bent forward to grasp at the wall, as he hastily buried himself back inside of her cunt with a low moan. This time, he slipped in even easier.

He made quick work of her sensitive clit with calloused fingers and rough friction in and out of her. His hands dug brutally into the flesh of her ass and her waist while he held her in place through his pounding.

The third time he entered her, he had her back pressed up against the wall again. He growled lowly against the shell of her ear, “You belong to me, aneki.” He didn’t even know where the hell it came from, but as soon as he did, he emptied himself inside of her for the last time. Touka shuddered and keened loudly with her orgasm peaking and he wasn't sure if she even heard him at all.

Touka whispered, “Ayato,” and he harshly ripped away from her, just as she expected, leaving both of them feeling very cold and very bare, even with most of their clothes still intact. Touka cried out and leaned back against the wall for support, knees weak from both the fucking and the battering Ayato had given her earlier.

He stared down at his sister with lidded eyes, only inches away from him—face flushed, chest heaving, his seed dripping out of her pussy. A frown graced his swollen lips. Not taking his eyes off her, he slowly zipped himself up, cock still glistening with a mix of residual semen and his sister's juices. Touka was only left in her tattered uniform. He turned away to head out the same way he had come in.

Before he lept out the shattered window, Ayato threw her one last glance and murmured lowly, “The weak can’t protect anything.”


End file.
